lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Dominic Monaghan
Attore, nato a Berlino, in Germania, l'8 Dicembre 1976. In Lost interpreta Charlie. =Biografia= Dominic Bernard Patrick Luke Monaghan è nato e cresciuto a Berlino (parla correttamente il tedesco nonostante la sua lingua madre sia l'inglese). La sua famiglia si trasferì in Inghilterra quando Dominic aveva 12 anni. Ancora oggi si reca spesso nella sua città, Manchester (la stessa da dove proviene Charlie ) ed è lì che Dominc ha preso il suo notevolissimo accento. Dominic frequentò le scuole superiori St. Anne ' RC e in seguitò si mise a studiare Letteratura Inglese Arte Drammatica e Geografia al college. Anche se molto giovane, desiderava diventare attore e durante il secondo anno del College partecipò a dei lavori teatrali scolastici tra i quali Oliver Twist, Christmas Carol (Canto di Natale) e Bugsy Malone (Piccoli Gangsters). L'attore, così come il suo personaggio, suona la chitarra ed è amante della musica. Tra i suoi artisti preferiti vi sono Beatles, Radiohead, Coldplay, Interpol, e gli Smiths, ma ha pubblicamente dichiarato che il suo idolo è John Lennon. Il suo tatuaggio (lo stesso che vediamo a Charlie) è un frase da una famosa canzone proprio di Lennon "Strawberry Fields Forever" che recita "Living is easy, with eyes closed" (è facile vivere, con gli occhi chiusi). In un recente podcast, datato 11 Maggio, Dominic non nasconde la sua ammirazione anche per Imogen Heap, Keane, Kasabian, Thom Yorke, e Corinne Bailey Rae. Dominic è anche un convinto ambientalista e partecipa a molte iniziative per l'ambiente. Nel 2003 ha acquistato un'intera foresta in India per preservarla dalla deforestazione; inoltre è apparso anche in alcuni spot della PETA contro il maltrattamento degli animali. Questa passione per l'ambiente è una delle tante cose in comune che ha con la sua partner, co- star in Lost, Evangeline Lilly , ovvero Kate, con la quale vive attualmente alle Hawaii. Nonostante siano molto riservati sulla loro relazione, si vocifera di un possibile matrimonio previsto per l'anno prossimo. Questo però non avverrà mai o perlomeno non ancora dato che i due si sono lasciati ma rimangono comunque amici aldifuori del set. =Carriera= Dominic venne notato nel 1996 mentre recitava con la compagnia teatrale "Manchester Youth Theater" .Venne segnalato per dei provini e partecipò ad una serie televisiva come aiuto detective affiancando il protagonista , Patricia Routledge , nella serie della BBC "Hetty Wainthrop Investigates" per ben 4 stagioni . Successivamente sempre per la televisione , interpretò un marinaio Russo per il film della HBO "Hostile Waters" con Rutger Hauer. right|200px|thumb|Dominic Monaghan nel " Signore degli Anelli Ma è con la trilogia de " Il signore degli Anelli " che Dominic raggiunge il successo . In tutti e tre i film (diretti da Peter Jackson ) interpreta l'hobbit Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck. Come alcuni dei suoi compagni di set , Dominic ha un tatuaggio , un nove elfico ; ciò stà a ricordare che il suo personaggio nella trilogia era uno dei nove appartenenti alla Compagnia dell' Anello. Nel 2005 ha anche commentato un documentario sul "Signore degli Anelli " . La popolarità dovuta a questa trilogia portò all'attore molte offerte di lavoro oltre al successo; in realtà lui non era desideroso di tornare alla televisione , ma il nome di J.J. Abrams e alcune anticipazioni sul tipo di telefilm che si sarebbe sviluippato devono avergli fatto sicuramente provare una certa curiosità. Da notare che il personaggio di Charlie inizialmente era stato pensato come un ex-rockstar sui 40 ; ma gli addetti al cast e gli stessi produttori lo hanno adattato poi a Dominic . Attualmente oltre alle riprese di "Lost" è impegnato sul set di un film , in uscita in America nel 2008 , dal titolo " I Sell the Dead" . =Filmografia= *This Is Personal: The Hunt for the Yorkshire Ripper - Serie TV ( 2000) *Il singore degli Anelli : La compagnia dell'anello (2001) *Il singore degli Anelli : Le due torri (2002) *An Insomniac's Nightmare (2003) *Il singore degli Anelli : Il ritorno del re (2003) *Spivs (2003) *Shooting Livien (2004) *The Purifiers (2004) *Lost ( 2004) =Curiosità= *Conserva un paio di finti piedi da hobbit in lattice *Possiede una mantide religiosa chiamata Gizmo, una vedova nera di nome Witchitar e un serpente albino di nome Blink. *E' nato lo stesso giorno di Ian Somerhalder (Boone). *Oltre al tatuaggio riguardante i Beatles, e il Signore degli Anelli, ne ha uno raffigurante una stellina bianca e una nera sul suo piede. *E' un gran tifoso della squadra inglese Manchester. Categoria:Cast Categoria:Attori